My Wish
by DefunctHooligan
Summary: After wishing upon a shooting star, a certain Pokemon fan finds himself in the world of these magical creatures that they have to experience in its entirety. Ups and downs end up appearing as he travels through the Pokemon world with new friends and rivals he comes across. Yes, this is basically a self-insert story of myself in the Pokemon world. I have no shame at all.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing interesting really ever happened to me. Don't get me wrong- I didn't live a horrible life. It was just boring. Maybe I'm being selfish for wanting something better than average, but it was always a dream of mine. Ever since I was young, Pokemon was a video game series I was really close with. Out of all the games I played, Pokemon managed to be the first one I chose to play, especially on long car rides. While I did enjoy other games such as Mario and Sonic, Pokemon made me feel immersed into the world. I would name my character after myself, and if I was replaying a second time, I would name any nameable rival after a person in my life I knew that had the same personality. Even when I'm older, I'm still playing Pokemon and watching the anime once in a while.

Ever since I was young, I dreamed of living in the Pokemon world. I dreamed of going out into the world and making friends with Pokemon. Hell, I still have dreams of what I would do as a Pokemon trainer to this day. Childish, I know, but I can't help imagining what it would be like. I always had a habit since I was young to wish to be in the world of Pokemon. Whenever I blew out the candles on Birthday cake or threw a coin into a wishing well, I wished to be in the Pokemon world. Of course, it never worked, but I never stopped wishing for it to happen.

One night, I was out on the porch, taking pictures of the landscape around me with my camera and looking up into the starry sky. As I glanced up, I saw a shooting star passing by. It was a long time since I saw one. It also has been a long time since I wished upon something, but as the shooting star went by, I did. I wished to wake up in the Pokemon world the next day. I haven't wished for that in awhile, and I was fully aware that kind of dream was impossible, but it felt right. A couple minutes later, I went back into my house and decided it was time to go to sleep.

Surprisingly enough, I was able to fall asleep fast. I kept waking up in the middle of the night often for no reason. I always went back to sleep very quickly. I never really woke up during the night that often though. I only ever did that whenever I was anticipating something to happen during the day. Nothing was going to happen during the day though. It was a Tuesday during fall break, and I was staying at home. I didn't question it.

Morning came. Since I had nothing planned during that day, I continued to lay in bed, still half-asleep. I was about to go back to sleep until I felt something jump on top of me. I was now wide awake. Grunting, I knew that heavy weight to be my dog, Ziva. I started to rise up and looked at her, but she didn't look like a chocolate retriever. She looked like a… lycanroc in its dusk form? Well, that wasn't something I expected to see this morning. Was I dreaming? I looked over in the corner of the room. My two budgies, Crystal and Lettuce, were now two starly, one of them being shiny. This couldn't be right.

I sat up, petting Ziva who was incredibly soft for a lycanroc. As I looked at the two starly and the lycanroc, I saw they both looked like something straight out of Detective Pikachu. It took a couple of my minutes for my eyes to adjust to the sight to actually seeing real life Pokemon in my own bedroom.

"Max!"

I heard my name being called by my dad. I flinched. I wasn't usually called by that, still going by my deadname due to me not being out of the closet yet, but here I was, hearing my real name. I got up from my bed, and Ziva ran out of my room. I walked over to Crystal and Lettuce, petting them, before I headed out of my room. I walked into the kitchen, seeing my dad was there.

"What is it?" I asked.

My dad responded, "Why aren't you ready? Did you forget what day it is?"

"Uhhhh, apparently. What day is it?" I questioned. My mind was blanking out on me.

He explained, "It's your first day as a real Pokemon trainer! I remember when you were younger how you always kept on shouting about being one. Honestly after dealing with all your screaming, I thought you would have remembered."

"Oh! Right. Yeah, haha, that!"

"You're not running late or anything. You just need to get ready now so you can be there early. A lot of other people will be there after all," my dad said.

"Yeah, alright. I'll just… do that," I replied and walked swiftly back to my room.

So, the shooting star wish did work. At least, it was working for now. I felt like I was was going to wake up anytime soon, and I waited for that moment, but hey, it wasn't like I could have fun now before that unfortunate moment happened to happen. I picked up the pastel blue small backpack I had next to my desk. I looked through it, seeing there was already stuff in it. There was an extra set of clothes and a couple of potions. It wasn't much, but I doubted I would need much in the Pokemon world.

Still in my pajamas, I grabbed the clothes that were placed next to my bed and put them on. I looked into the mirror to see what I looked like. Perhaps I changed how I looked now that I was in the Pokemon world, and yep, I did. The clothes I wore was a plain white t-shirt with cyan stripes with a casual dark gray overcoat and black jeans. The shoes I had on were just some average-looking gray tennis shoes. My hair was still dark brown and messy, going almost down to my shoulders, but my eyes were different. Instead of being brown, they were bright green. Other than my eyes changing color, everything was still the same. I still had the same tired-looking face that looked like it could belong to a nine-year-old child, but hey, I had green eyes. I wasn't complaining. Plus, I did have an upgrade in clothes.

Placing on my backpack, I walked out of my room, giving my two Starly a pat on the head and a quick goodbye. They both chirped their own names to me as I headed out. I also gave another quick goodbye to Ziva as I headed to the living room where my dad still was.

"Be safe out there, and if you die, make sure all your money is sent me," my dad said as a goodbye as I left. Haha, thanks, dad.

I ran out the door, seeing I was surrounded by the new town I lived in. Sunlight poured down as I saw different types of bird Pokemon flying high in the sky. I took in a deep breath. My wish of living in the Pokemon world was finally happening, and if this ends up being a dream, I don't want to ever wake up!


	2. Chapter 2

The other houses were very close to each other, and I could already see the Pokemon Lab nearby. Other people were already surrounding it like I expected, but there weren't that many. I took a couple times forward before being stopped by a loud shout.

"Max!"

I was suddenly tackled, but I managed to keep myself balanced. I looked up to see who the hell did it. I was about to start angrily rambling before who I saw the person was. He looked strangely familiar. He had strawberry blond hair in a slick back style. It was pretty short. His eyes were silver, and they were shiny. He wore a navy blue hoodie with short jeans and brown running shoes. From what I could notice, he was wearing a camo shirt under his hoodie. It seemed like I should know who he was, but no names were in ringing in my head. It looked like he knew who I was, so I felt pretty awkward.

"Spacing out there?" he asked as he straightened himself out.

"Yeah, you just kinda spooked me, uh, Z...Zev."

It was the only name that popped in my head to call him. I looked at him, expecting the guy to give me a confused look and say that wasn't his name, but he didn't. I guess that really was his name, or maybe he was awkward too and didn't want to correct me. I couldn't tell by looking at his face.

"You? Being spooked? Never," he responded.

I replied, "Well, congrats. You're the first one. Now let's get a move on to the Pokemon Lab."

Zev nodded before turning off to look toward the Pokemon Lab. We both walked side by side as he headed over there. Still, I didn't recognize who he was. So far, everyone in my house was familiar, and they were easy to tell who they were, but Zev was different. He didn't remind me of any of the friends I had. It wasn't like I had that many to begin with, but he seemed like a nice guy, so I wasn't going to complain.

We soon approached the Pokemon Lab. Everyone else that surrounded us was around the same age. As I shuffled my way through the crowd with Zev, I watched as the doors to the Pokemon Lab opened. A lady with short black hair with cyan highlights and a giant ass labcoat came out. On her shoulder, Honchkrow was perched there, attentively looking around.

"Good morning to all of you and welcome to my lab! My name is Professor Eucalyptus, and all of you are about to start your Pokemon journey here on Ranova," she began.

I listened in, able to learn more about where I was. It really helped that Eucalyptus kept rambling on, able to give me more insight on where I was. If I was going to go out into the world and travel, I should at least know the name of the region I'm on, which happens to be Ranova. The name sounded familiar, but at this point, I wasn't sure if I was forcing myself to feel that way to make myself feel more comfortable.

"All starters from the other regions will be here to pick from. Names will be called alphabetically into the lab according to last name. Once one person has finished picking a starter, the next person will enter," Eucalyptus spoke as she pulled out a list

Some people groaned when she said alphabetically, but I wasn't bothered. While I didn't like my actual last name, it started with a "B," meaning I was bound to be one of the first people chosen. Since all starters were going to be here, I already knew who I wanted.

Eucalyptus called out the first name, "Athena Bright."

I was shocked for a moment. Bright? That totally skipped over what my last name was if this was going alphabetically. That must have meant my last name was something else. I wasn't even sure what my last name was now. For all I know, my last name could start with a "Z" and have me be dead last, but I still held my hopes up.

The person by the name of Athena Bright stepped up to Eucalyptus. She had curly hair that almost touched her shoulders. Her hair was white which faded into a light pink at the end, and her eyes were a dark shade of maroon. She wore a gray shoulderless sweater with a red jacket that halfway zipped up. She had a neutral expression on her face as she followed Eucalyptus into her lab. Unlike Zev, Athena didn't seem familiar to me at all.

Since I wasn't the first one, it appeared that I did have to worry if the starter I want is picked before me. I desperately wanted a Scorbunny, so I really hoped Athena wasn't going to pick one. About two minutes passed by, and Athena came back with a starter in her hands. It was a Rowlet. I almost sighed with relief when I saw Rowlet.

"Ripley Burris."

"Dustin Cain."

I watched closely as the names were called, and none of them picked Scorbunny. Zev also watched closely to see what everyone was picking, not wanting anyone to pick the starter he wanted. I stood by side as we simply wanted for Eucalyptus to call our names.

"Arrow C-"

"Ah, yes, that's me!" a person shouted, interrupting the professor.

A guy with long fluffy silver hair that went down to almost his shoulders strutted his way over to Eucalyptus. His eyes were bright yellow, and he swore a black sweater. Without having Eucalyptus lead him in, Arrow walked himself into the lab.

Eucalyptus sighed, "...Craggs."

Eucalyptus followed in behind him. As she did, she moved her Honchkrow from her shoulder to her arm. Right off the bat, Arrow didn't have the best impression on me. While there wasn't much evidence to prove this as of now, Arrow appeared to think very highly of himself. I never liked people who acted that way.

Only a minute passed by, and Arrow already exited the lab with his new partner following him. My jaw almost dropped as I saw who he picked. A Scorbunny hopped behind him as Arrow walked over to Athena who was off in the distance. I groaned quietly. There goes the starter I wanted. I strongly doubted they had two Scorbunny in the lab.

"Maximus Darbyshire."

While I did get the name I wanted, it did come with some cost. Zev padded me and gently pushed me forward. I walked over to Eucalyptus who stood there. She nodded and turned around, walking into the lab. I followed her in. After a couple of footsteps forward, I saw I was surrounded by multiple tables with Pokeballs. Above them was projectors that labeled who they were and showed an image of them. I sadly looked over at the spot where Scorbunny was, seeing it was empty.

While I was a fan of every starter, Scorbunny was my favorite. They were the one I had on my heart on. I glanced to see Eucalyptus waiting patiently. I looked to see which starters remained. Treecko and Popplio were already gone. There went my other two options. My eyes then landed on a certain other Pokemon. It was Snivy. Snivy was the first Pokemon I get on my DS due to me only getting one when Black and White was released. I only played Diamond after I played Black. Snivy was pretty special to me. I reached forward, picking up the Pokeball of Snivy.

"Is Snivy the one you want?" Eucalyptus asked me.

I nodded. "Yes."

Honchkrow flew off of her hand and hovered toward me. She leaned forward toward the Pokeball. I noticed there was an electrical blue string around the Pokeball. I guessed it kept anyone from releasing the Pokeball. Honchkrow pecked it off. The string fell to the ground and disappeared from my sight. Honchkrow seated down on the table. Without me doing anything, the Pokeball started to vibrate. I continued to hold the Pokeball, and in a second, Snivy was out. She stood there, adjust herself to her surrounds before looking up at me. I looked down at her, smiling brightly. While I didn't get my first choice, I knew this new Pokemon journey was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Holding my snivy, I walked out of Professor Eucalyptus. Zev's name was called next. We walked past each other, and Zev padded me on the shoulder as a type of congrats. I chuckled as I walked away from the crowd of people waiting. Once we were away from the crowd, I placed Snivy on the ground and examined her for a bit as she stumbled around, taking in everything that was happening around her. By watching her, she seemed a bit serious and kind of ditzy too at the same time, but Snivy was still a charming Pokemon. She looked at me, giving a small smile. I did the same back. Unlike that one time I did a Pokemon Black nuzlocke, I didn't have to worry about this snivy dying during any battles, which was the best feeling ever. I did keep myself reminded that I should keep Snivy from fainting so often. This wasn't a video game anymore, and I would have to keep her feelings in mind throughout our journey together. That was a good thing to do after all.

In a minute or so, Zev was already out of the lab, running toward me as quickly as he could. I turned back to look at him and saw he was holding a Pokeball. Behind him was a mudkip, following him and dashing toward my Snivy. Zev's Mudkip ran around my snivy, happily screaming his own name. Snivy looked pretty unamused at the mudkip's sudden outburst of excitement.

"So, a mudkip?" I said.

Zev responded, "Haha, yeah. I just saw him was an option and had to have him."

"Surprised he hadn't been taken already. Mudkip does seem like a pretty popular starter," I replied.

Zev looked over at Snivy and Mudkip. Snivy had an annoyed expression as his Mudkip ran around her, crying joyfully. If I had to take a guess at what Mudkip wanted, he looked like he wanted to play with Snivy. Snivy didn't though. She let out a grunt as Mudkip ran up to her and started poking her. With her vines extended from her back, she held Mudkip back, keeping him away from her.

"I don't think they are?" Zev responded back, confused.

"Well, I guess I've been looking at the wrong sources then."

Zev stated, "Well, I think we should start going. You got everything you need, right?"

I nodded. "Yep, everything is in this bag. I also got some potions, five pokeballs, and a PokeDex from Professor Eucalyptus."

"Same with me," Zev replied.

"Let's go then!"

Zev called Mudkip over. Mudkip ran away from Snivy to her relief and jumped up on Zev's shoulder. Snivy didn't want to be held or jump on me, so I allowed her to walk by my side as he headed over to the first route. He continued with small talk. We spoke about what we've been up to, but Zev did most of the talking for that. Soon, we were almost to the first route, but it was blocked by two tall women. They both stared into a shop's window that sold PokeDolls. The two women wore long, flowing white dresses and Arceus masks.

The long-haired, blonde woman spoke first, "Pathetic. Treating Pokemon as something cute."

The other woman, who had strawberry blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, remarked, "That's to be expected from them, Lux. They will never learn unless-"

"Huh, hey, could you two move? You're blocking the way to the first route," Zev suddenly blurted out.

The two women looked at us. "Oh, new Pokemon trainers," the woman who was supposedly named Lux commented.

"I bet they'll become soft like that champion too," the shorter-haired woman sneered.

"They're _all_ soft nowadays," Lux grunted.

I had no idea what they were talking about. Soft? Like the champion? No clue on what they were trying to say. I didn't understand, and I honestly did not feel like asking what the hell they meant.

"That's nice, but could you move?" I asked instead.

"If we don't move, they won't proceed," the strawberry blonde declared.

"Unless they prove their strengths!" shouted Lux as she pulled out a PokeBall. The PokeBall wasn't one that I have ever seen before. The top of the Pokeball was white, and the bottom was black with purple splotches. The button to it was pastel purple.

"I mean, okay," I said, shrugging.

"I'll leave this to you, Max," Zev muttered.

Lux threw the PokeBall forward, and in it was a Mudbray that came it. I sent Snivy forward, ready for battle. I pulled out my PokeDex, needing to see what moves she had. She knew tackle and vine whip. I smirked, knowing that Mudbray was a ground type.

"Snivy, use vine whip!" I shouted.

Snivy lunged forward, extending its vines forward toward Mudbray. Mudbray was unable to dodge it, being hit with Snivy's vines. I wasn't able to tell completely, but it looked as if that took off a lot of Mudbray's health.

With a glare, Lux screamed, "Mudbray, stomp!"

Mudbray dashed forward at Snivy. Snivy attempted to dodge him, but Mudbray was too quick, stomping Snivy. Snivy cried out as she stumbled back. Snivy didn't seem that hurt though. Mudbray looked like he was about to faint. Thinking one more vine whip would do it, I called out to Snivy to do that. With how close Snivy was, she swiftly extended her vines. Mudbray wasn't able to react in time as he was flung back. He somehow was still standing, but he looked close to fainting, breathing heavily.

"Mudbray, use mud-slap!"

Mudbray, still using the energy it had left, ran forward. It seemed like he summoned mud out of nowhere. Snivy quickly noticed, being able to dodge it somewhat, still taking some damage. As soon as Snivy jumped to the side, shaking off the mud on her, I announced the text attack to make sure Mudbray couldn't dodge this.

"Use tackle!"

Without hesitation, Snivy lunged forward, ramming her head into Mudbray. Mudbray cried out, falling to the ground, fainting. Snivy jumped back, standing by my side. Lux grunted loudly, returning the fainted mudray back into her strange PokeBall.

"Forget this. We have better things to do than battle these trainers," Lux said.

"Yeah, the boss needs us," the other woman added.

With that, the two women turned around, walking into the first route. They mumbled to themselves as Zev and I watched them go off. Well, that was a strange encounter, but at least I won my first Pokemon battle.


End file.
